


Unsharing Bastard

by Alisanne, lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Authors, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh my. Well, Ali, Shelly, and I met up and had a ridiculously lovely time and decided to write some Snarry. :-D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unsharing Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. Well, Ali, Shelly, and I met up and had a ridiculously lovely time and decided to write some Snarry. :-D

Snape is an unsharing bastard. He wouldn't agree, but you know it's true. He won't even let you use a dildo while he's blowing you. Although how he can be jealous of plastic you are not sure. However, it does vibrate. And he doesn't. Not that he hasn't tried. But there's just only so much wizard can do. 

"Get your hand off your prick and turn over."

Great. Now he's even jealous of your own hand. You roll your eyes, but comply. "Hurry up about it. You've kept me on edge for hours," you grouse. "Next you'll want to strip the sheets so they don't bring me off."

"You so easily forget how you beg." 

You shiver at the dark note of his voice. 

"You won't come until I say." 

He runs his hands up the backs of your legs, cups your bum, his thumbs stroking across the sensitive spread of your inner thighs. Hot breath ghosts over your skin, and before you can whimper, his tongue descends. 

You bite back a moan, but he senses it anyway. "I like your noises," he says, and while he may not vibrate, how he's able to hold a perfectly articulate conversation while rimming, you'll never understand.

You arch into the press of his tongue, and before you know it a surprisingly strong hand wraps itself around your wrist. "Be still," he murmurs and waits until you wilt into relaxation.

He shifts up, spreads you wide, and suddenly relaxation is the last thing on your mind. He slams inside you in one smooth thrust, taking your breath away.

You shout, struggling to adjust to the burn of his thickness inside you, but he doesn't hold back, his cock pounding into you with relentless force. You start to shake, just bracing under him and inching your legs wider to accommodate his girth. 

"Oh god, Severus please," you cry, your voice shaking with the snap of his hips. "Please let me—" 

"Come now," he growls, and you do, the force of your orgasm making the world go white for a moment. 

When you come to, he's still fucking you but his rhythm has gone ragged and with only a few more pumps he comes, slumping across your body, his breath gusting against your neck. 

You relish the weight, the slow slide of his sweat on your skin. He hums, a rumble of his deep breath behind your ear before he rolls away. But the chill lasts only a moment before he gathers you close and strokes your back. 

"Harry," he breathes as you slumber, your head on his chest. 

He's an unsharing bastard. 

Until he's not.


End file.
